


Don't Play With Your Food

by Fairygirl34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, But somehow a little bit of angst decided to throw itself in there, Gen, Harry is forever stuck as a 13 year old, M/M, Messy eating, Somewhat of a Halloween fic, This was supposed to have humor, Tom and Harry are nobles, Vampire!Harry Potter, Vampire!Tom Riddle, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: Tom has problems with Harry's current eating habits. He's had enough of the blood staining his antique and expensive rugs.Harry needs to eat like a proper vampire again and Tom will do everything to get Harry to do so.





	Don't Play With Your Food

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture I drew and posted on my side blog fairygirl34-art-writing on Tumblr.
> 
> Harry is 578 years old but looks thirteen/fourteen.
> 
> Tom is 767 years old but looks about twenty-eight.
> 
> Year 1885

Vampires are elegant, inhumanly beautiful, and graceful in everything they do. 

 

For the most part.

 

Tom watches in disgust at his little lover's distasteful eating habits. He doesn't know why Harry has suddenly started eating like a newborn vampire when he is already over five hundred years old! Even if he's stuck in his thirteen year old body for eternity! It was like watching a small human toddler eat. It was disgusting!

Tom has been trying to get Harry to eat properly like a normal  _seasoned_ vampire as they both were for the last two months, but his attempts have so far brought zero results. 

Drinking from his wine glass full of blood - because at least _he's_ cultured- Tom knows that the blood stains landing on the fine and antique and  _expensive_ rug on the parlor floor will need a good scrubbing, otherwise it'll be permanently stained and ruined. Just like all the others like Tom has lost in the two months with Harry's atrocious eating habits.

Tom doesn't care if Harry wants to torture his victims before he feeds - Tom's all for it - but Harry didn't have to tear his food's throat like some rabid beast  _in the manor_  and _on_ the rugs.

That was why they had a dungeon! 

After what felt like hours of Harry tearing and playing with his food, the little imp finally,  _finally_ finished and dropped the bloody but dried body onto the already ruined rug. Tom knows it's practically a lost cause with the rug. It'd be the fifth one this week already.

He needed to put his foot down and show Harry, with force need be, to stop eating like an uncultured swine! They were superior! 

"That human was so tasty!" Harry smiles happily and sated.

Tom's impassive face never even twitches, but he could admit to himself in his mind that Harry looked way too adorable with his big doe like green eyes and bloody mouth. He smiles faintly amused at Harry's cute pout.

"I'm still a little hungry though."

He wants to kiss the other senseless and lick the blood off his face and make love to him and--

Tom cuts himself off at that last thought. Sleeping with Harry will have to be held off because Tom needs to make Harry see that eating like a wild animal is not permitted in their home.

Grabbing his handkerchief, Tom tuts in disapproval. 

"Harry, Darling, I've told you too many times about how I detest your newest eating habits. This is the fifth time  _this week alone_ that you've ruined another rug." Tom pinches the bridge of his nose after finishing cleaning Harry's face. "Why can't you go back to eating like normal!?"

Harry stares blankly for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Because you said you first fell in love with me when I was feeding and covered in blood all those centuries ago!" Harry replies a bit testily.

"Yes, but that was ages ago! This is the 19th century! We are much more cultured than that!" Tom says exasperated.

This wasn't the Middle Ages anymore! Even if he still finds Harry incredibly beautiful and deadly when he feeds but that's for another time.

Tom does not expect the fierce glare that is sent his way. Or the bloody tears that fall from Harry's green eyes. And he means actual tears of blood.

"I knew It! Your not attracted to me anymore!" Harry cries.

Tom is at a complete loss at what has just happened. "That's not true. I still adore you."

How did this go from Harry's bad eating habits to not being attracted to him anymore!? Tom would never admit it out loud but he's a bit lost on how the topic had changed so suddenly.

"Oh. Just _'adore',_ huh? I see how it is. Well I hope you and her have a wonderful marriage!" Harry harshly says.

Now Tom is really confused.

"What are you talking about?" 

Because clearly Harry is upset about something, but is using his bad eating habits as some kind of temper tantrum and grab for attention. 

"I heard you talking about a marriage proposal with Cygnus Black about Bellatrix. I know she's infatuated with you, but I  _never thought_ you would actually agree to a marriage with the bitch!" Harry screams, tears smearing down his face.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Tom.

He was a bit annoyed that even after all these years, Harry was still a bit insecure about their relationship, especially since Harry will forever be stuck as a thirteen year old while Tom looks to be in his late twenties. 

"Oh, Harry, Darling." Tom coos softly, hugging Harry tightly. "It was a misunderstanding. I assure you."

"But..but...I heard you." Harry wails. "About a possible wedding, a dowry, even children!! Children, Tom!"

Tom runs his hand through Harry's messy hair, soothing his love'rs pain away.

"Yes, it's true that Cygnus and I were talking about a marriage with Bellatrix, But it was only about her marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange and the advantages that will come to both families."

Harry sniffles. "Really?"

"Of course, love."

Tom gently rubs his hankerchief across Harry's cheecks, wiping the blood tears from his eternal youthful face. 

"Cygnus did offer up a marriage bewteen Bellatrix and I, but I quickly refused because no one could ever take your place." Tom says. "Anyway, I think I would end up killing Bellatrix before our first year of marriage."

Harry giggles. "You are kind of high maintenance, but I love you just the way you are."

The couple just stood there basking in each other's arms; a moment of serenity and ignoring the body next to them.

 

"But I'll have you know, I'm very unhappy with your current eating habits Harry. Those rugs were antique! And expensive!" Tom huffed, fighting to keep his smile away.

Harry smiled cheekily. "I guess I could change my habits. But you know what they say, habits die hard."

Tom just rolls his eyes, but can't help but smile softly at Harry. What a cheeky brat, but he loves Harry the way he is anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, kudo, etc.


End file.
